


Only the Beginning

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Hierarchy of Need [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Oral Sex, Submissive Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will needs more from Hannibal this time than the last. It's going to take some intensive introduction to that which Will has never done before. Tonight is only the beginning of his training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Beginning

This wasn’t going to work. Not this time.

Will Graham, drenched in sweat, writhing on his bed, stopped trying to get himself off. Every night this week - ok, to be honest, every single night for about three weeks - he’d been able to make himself come thinking over the last time he was with Hannibal Lecter. The Doctor had done an unsurpassable job of giving Will a powerful memory to sink into, like an addict after a fix. Hannibal had fucked his throat raw, nearly drowned him in cum. Will played that night over in his mind every night before he attempted sleep, successfully masturbating to the memory. But tonight...no. It was as if he’d worn through the memory like playing a videotape too many times. A distant echo now, it was too thin. This week had brought not one, but three horrific cases that Jack Crawford had brought him out to analyze and feel his way through. Too much in too little time. Just like last time he was with Hannibal, when he had gone to his office that night, he knew he needed more. The same was true again. Will would give up on sleep and call Hannibal in the morning. 

Will called Hannibal at home after a sleepless night. Early enough to wake him, but before he expected Hannibal to be away to his office. He picked up, third ring.

“Hello, Will.” Graham hated caller ID. No time to think of how to start a conversation. A disadvantage.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Hannibal replied, “Not at all. But I have to meet a patient at my office soon. Please don’t think me discourteous if I ask you the reason you called.”

Will scoffed. As if Lecter could be discourteous, especially to him. Will felt much less than his equal.

“Hannibal...I have to see you. If you will see me. Last night was a bad night. This week was a bad week.”

“Jack Crawford said you may be calling upon me, but I doubt he fully understands why.” Bemusement in Hannibal’s voice. Their little secret, his and Will’s.

“Then you know I’m in desperate need, Hannibal. It’s been too much. I’m adrift.”

“I’m always here to be your anchor, Will. But this time, you should come to my house. The office will no longer serve my purposes. Tomorrow night at 9. Yes?”

“Yes, Hannibal,” Will breathed out, so very relieved. Click.

Will dropped the phone. He closed his eyes and sat down, head buried in his hands. On the other end, Hannibal only smiled. He’d known this eventuality was soon to come to pass, and his plans were already laid. 

...

“My purposes.” Will considered Hannibal’s turn of phrase. Mysterious, unnamable, sinister. But he set that aside and began to feel a building sense of sexual thrill course through him. Mixed with a bit of apprehension, to be honest with himself; but that added to the excitement. Will began to suspect that he knew in a general sense what Hannibal had planned. Something that might require a more intimate space than the office, at least for the first time. Yes. “First time” was a phrase Will pondered. There was only one general category of sexual acts that Will had not engaged in with Hannibal, or anyone else for that matter. Will found himself nervously laughing aloud, and was glad he was alone. Even if he hadn’t had many sexual partners in his lifetime, it was odd to think of himself as a...virgin. In one way at least. Would it hurt? Or would it feel good? That idea was almost more frightening than pain. Too late now. He was already deeply dependent on Lecter, and a little further down the rabbit hole wouldn’t make the situation any worse. Would it?

...

Will had to teach a class in the early evening that day. The time went by much too slow and he was too nervous to eat much, but made himself at least have a light early dinner so he wouldn’t have any blood sugar issues later in the evening. The thought of becoming light headed, at least from inadequate nutrition, when he was with Hannibal was mortifying. After, he had just enough time to shower at the fitness center, and hoped like hell no one saw him, because for all his nervousness and bathing he looked like a man getting ready for an important date. But no one was around (probably out on actual dates, Will thought to himself) and annoying looks or questions were avoided. He had just enough time to get ready before going over to Hannibal’s home. He’d been there before, but not since they had become more than just friends. The place meant something very different to Will now; it meant sweet anticipation mixed with an unfamiliar kind of terror. 

When Hannibal opened the door to him, Will was a little surprised to see that he wasn’t dressed as he typically did at his office, wearing no jacket or tie, just a white dress shirt and dark trousers. Not casual for most people, but certainly casual for him. Will reflected that other than missing his apron, it was what he would wear while preparing a meal.

“Hello, Will. Prompt as usual. Come in and let me pour you some wine. Red I think.”

“Thanks,” said Will, hoping the crack in his voice wasn’t as noticeable as he thought it. Hannibal escorted him to the sitting room, and returned with two glasses. Will drank and felt more relaxed at the warmth and deep notes of...blackberry? plum? He always felt inadequate when it came to his palate, but that was easy to do as compared to Hannibal, who drank with his usual elegance. Will loved seeing him drink wine. 

Will cleared his throat, and said, “Thank you for seeing me tonight. I feel...like I’m losing ground. Or that I’m not grounded. So hard to explain.”

“You’re explaining very adequately, Will. Tell me - what was different for you about that night that you sought my help the next morning?”

Will answered, “I couldn’t...too distracted to be able to call the memory well enough to remember it as clearly as I needed to. Last time, Hannibal. With you. It was etched so deeply for so long but it’s too far from me now.”

“When I took my pleasure with your mouth? When you couldn’t breathe? And held you still against the onslaught?” Hannibal teased.

“God yes Hannibal.” Will gasped. “It was everything I needed. But now, I must need more. I couldn’t make myself come thinking about it last night. First time that happened. I want to kick myself, I took on too much this week.”

“Oh Will. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I knew it would. Do not think I haven’t prepared for it,” said Hannibal, almost sounding hurt that Will would even begin to think otherwise.

Will took another drink and looked at the carpet. Hannibal put down his glass and stood, walking over to Will, who was beginning to seem despondent. He put his hand on Will’s shoulder and said, “Look at me Will. You know I would not let you suffer in your flood of empathy. Come with me.”

Will looked at Hannibal, and tried (and failed) to smile. But he took a deep breath and stood, entrusting his care to Doctor Lecter, who had yet to disappoint him. At least there was that. Hannibal was his only source of stability.

Hannibal led Will by the arm to the staircase he had never ascended. Leading to his bedroom. It was almost too much to believe. Will crossed the threshold; a bathroom was visible off to the side, all in marble. The bedroom was beautiful and so deeply sensual. There was a large four-poster bed, with intricately carved wood inlaid with silver. Will had never seen anything like it. It was draped in the most decadent silk bedspread, with a dark cotton sheet laid over it, a towel folded at the end, and a wooden case upon it as well. Everything was dark laid upon dark; blues and indigos and purples, excess upon excess. And the scent; god it was all him. Hannibal’s scent was all pheromones, Will was sure. But it made him think of rain and autumn leaves. This was undeniably his lair. It was like a dream of virility and pleasure. Will sincerely hoped he wasn’t hallucinating. 

Hannibal drew him to the bed, and they sat together on the edge. “So nervous, Will. You must understand that this will require you to relax.”

The corner of Will’s mouth jerked into a half smile. He said, “This. I’m not even sure exactly how ‘this’ is going to go.” Almost petulant.

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s knee, then sliding upwards to stoke Will’s thigh. He said, “I will tell you then. Tonight will be your introduction. I have a collection of implements that will ready you for me. Open you gently. That is where we will start tonight. There will be more challenging activities tomorrow night. You will be restrained. On the third night, I will take you. Tonight and tomorrow, the focus will be on you. I will...save myself for the third night.” He leaned in to trace his lips over Will’s neck, following the curve of his jaw, and breathing into his ear: “The next time I come, it will be when I am deep inside of you.”

Will’s sharp intake of breath let Hannibal know the promise he had made had the desired effect. He drew his hand further upwards still, and was gratified to feel that Will’s cock was straining against his jeans.

He caressed the back of Will’s neck with his other hand, up to his hair, and then guided his mouth into meeting Hannibal’s lips. Will surrendered his mouth to Hannibal’s tongue, sighing and making small noises of want. Hannibal broke off the kiss, but not before starting to unbutton Will’s shirt. Never had anyone undressed him in this way; Will thought of it as another step in Hannibal’s ownership of him. Once opened, Hannibal ran his hands up Will’s chest, and eased it off. 

“Will. Stand up.” 

“I can try,” said Will. And he managed to get to his feet, unsteady. Hannibal held Will’s hips to help stabilize him and place him where Hannibal wanted him, his eyes level with Will’s aching cock still constrained. Hannibal kissed him through the material and Will gasped. He had to brace himself on Hannibal’s shoulders when he felt his belt being undone and his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Hannibal took them down to his ankles. 

Another instruction: “Step out of those Will, and your shoes. Socks as well.”

Shakily, Will obeyed, steadying himself on Hannibal’s arm. He stood only in his boxer shorts, which were absurdly inadequate against the strength of his erection. Slowly, hands on Will’s ass, Hannibal slid those off too. And there Will stood, Hannibal still sitting on the bed, inspecting him with his hands and eyes. Will’s cock was just inches from Hannibal’s mouth, who smiled deviously and, quite unexpectedly to Will, took the head into his mouth. Will was glad he’d been gripping Hannibal’s shoulder, because his knees nearly gave way. Hannibal was lightly sucking his way down the shaft. Will risked looking down and was well rewarded by the sight of Hannibal’s perfect, beautiful lips wrapped around his cock and jesus oh fuck it was glorious and he thought he would collapse then and there. Will’s leg was shaking and Hannibal stroked his thigh. This vulnerability was almost more than Will could bear. Hannibal slowed his movement and stopped, withdrawing Will’s pulsing cock from the hotness of his mouth and Will was cold from the absence. He looked again at Hannibal who, for all his refinement, had the expression of someone caught in the act of being naughty. Will was literally speechless, opening and closing his mouth as if trying and failing to speak. 

Hannibal half-smiled, and said, “I do apologize, Will, I don’t mean to tease you. I could not resist. But at least you have gone from nervousness to confusion.” Will did feel a little more relaxed. Hannibal’s “teasing” had worked.

“Lie down, Will. On your right side. Right leg straight.” Hannibal got up giving him room, and Will did as he was instructed. “Now. Tuck your right arm under your body. Shift a little of your weight onto your chest and bring your left knee up to meet it as well as you can.” Will then saw him rolling up his sleeves, so much like that night in the ambulance when their eyes had met and Will saw his grace and power. The two of them had started being together the next day. Will had been powerless to resist after that night, and the effect was no less intoxicating now as their eyes met once again.

Hannibal then went around the other side of the large bed, taking the towel and the wooden case with him. Will could hear it being opened. Hannibal knelt close to Will, lying down alongside him. He ran his large hand over Will’s ass, smooth and muscled and warm under Hannibal’s touch. The hand withdrew and Will could feel Hannibal’s breath at the back of his neck. He purred into Will’s ear, “Remember to always do as I instruct. I will not cause you harm, but there may be some pain. It will melt into pleasure soon enough. This is only the beginning. Are you ready?”

Will took a deep breath and said, “Yes, oh god Hannibal, yes, please I can’t wait for you to start another second.”

Hannibal intoned into Will’s neck, “Good boy.” And with that he slowly penetrated Will’s ass with one long slickened finger. Will remembered to relax and although the pressure burned slightly at first but then...it felt so good, Hannibal easing his finger in and out, faster and deeper each time until Will was arching his back and meeting each stroke. It was becoming maddening for him. 

“Please, Hannibal, I need more.”

“I do love hearing you beg, Will. Yet you must be patient,” Hannibal whispered into his ear. “I can give you just a little more though.” And he slipped another finger inside of Will, repeating the slow deliberate penetration once again. “Good?” He asked.

“Yes, please, mmmmm, so good, harder,” Will pleaded and writhed.

Hannibal fucked into Will’s ass more roughly now, and Will was starting to feel the stimulation against his prostate and it was sweet and sharp but not nearly enough, and his cock was harder than he could believe. 

Hannibal kept going until he knew Will was going to get all he could out of this; after all, he didn’t want to torture Will - not exactly, anyway. He slowed and slowed and finally stopped, pulling out. Pressing up against Will’s back, he kissed his neck again and tasted the sweat that had collected in its curve. Will was breathing hard and felt the absence that Hannibal’s penetration of him had left. He felt Hannibal moving away and getting up, and saw him through heavily lidded eyes as he went into the bathroom. Water running. Hannibal returned and sat on Will’s side where his knee was still tucked under his body. Hannibal caressed Will’s heaving ribcage and said, looking at the man so undone by his touch: “I’m so pleased with you, Will. It felt good?”

“Yes. So intense. Never knew...that would be that way.”

“Are you ready for more?”

“I need more.”

“Good, Will. You must change position now. Perpendicular to the bed, both knees tucked under your body.” Will shifted ninety degrees on the bed, his ass close to the edge. “Yes. Shoulders down and turn your head to the side.”

Hannibal again opened the case. Although Will couldn’t see exactly what was inside, he saw what Hannibal had taken out - a small jar and an implement, longer than Hannibal’s fingers, but nowhere near as thick and long as Hannibal’s cock. Black, rubberlike, and straight with a handle at one end. God, Hannibal was going to open him more, train him with that. He could just see as Hannibal slickened the object with the lubricant from the jar. 

“Now, Will, you are going to have to relax and breathe. I will go slowly. You must tell me if there is any pain you cannot tolerate. Yes?”

“Yes, Hannibal.” Will was practically panting with anticipation. He felt Hannibal’s hand on his lower back, then holding him by the hip, standing behind him. Will wished he could see his face; if he had been able to, Will would have seen the most dark and lustful expression on that hard and beautiful face, as Hannibal drew the object up Will’s ass, starling just below his cock, brushing it now against his opening. 

Will breathed deeply as he felt it enter him just a little, as it was withdrawn, and entered again, each time just a teasing amount more. Hannibal was not being deceptive when he’d said he’d take it slow. He was so skilled at what he did to Will, it barely hurt at all; each further incursion briefly burned and stretched him, but each time it was reinserted, Will only felt pleasure and it left him wanting more.

After several minutes of this delicious torture, Hannibal had the training tool all the way inside. He stopped the motion, and just held it there, listening to Will’s hitched breathing. Then almost all the way out, and back in, hitting Will’s prostate firmly this time, and Will met the invasion with a motion of his own, rocking backwards on his knees. 

“Fuck, yes, fuck, it’s so good, ah, ah, ah!”

“Very good, Will, so good,” Hannibal hissed as he kept fucking the object into Will, going faster and harder. Will was grinding into each smoothly administered thrust now, his eyes tightly shut, knuckles white as he gripped the sheet with both hands, unable to think of anything except the sensations he was experiencing for the first time.

Hannibal began to slow his strokes, more seconds given between each time he brought the object into Will’s ass. Slowing and then stopping, but fully inside Will. He said, voice heavy, “I think we’ve gone as far as we can with this, Will. Stay still as I take it out of you.”

Slowly, for one last time, Hannibal withdrew the tool from Will’s ass, and he felt a profound deprivation of feeling. Hannibal told him to lie flat, and Will realized his knees ached. He caught his breath. Will felt Hannibal massaging his shoulders which had become tight with the strain he’d been unconsciously placing upon them. Once his breathing had become more regular, Hannibal sat next to Will, whose cock was still painfully hard. 

Will could hear the wooden case being opened again after a few minutes. Hannibal said, “I have one final task for you tonight, Will. I am so very pleased with how well you’ve done for me.” Will felt Hannibal easing his legs apart, and another object being inserted. This one was different; it was stretching him less gradually than the last one; he realized it was much more sharply flared and shorter. But Hannibal was skilled and gentle enough with it that there was more pressure than pain. Finally it was all the way inside and it stayed there. Will realized it was a plug, another new thing to him. Hannibal told him to turn over and sit up, and he sat on the bed behind Will; he held Will’s back to his chest, embracing him tightly and put his lips to Will’s ear. “I am leaving this inside of you for a while. It is not as thick as my cock, as the training object was not as long. But we have to take this gradually, don’t we?”

Will pressed back into Hannibal’s chest, who was kissing and biting at his neck, holding him with one arm and caressing Will’s thigh, up and down, with his free hand. Finally after what seemed an unendurable amount of time, Hannibal’s powerful hand found its way to Will’s throbbing cock, and he lightly ran two fingers up and down its length, tormenting him. 

“Hannibal, please, I can’t stand it, please let me come.”

“You have pleased me tonight, Will, how could I refuse you?” He stroked Will’s cock with a tighter grip, faster, powerfully, until Will was a trembling mess pressed into Hannibal’s chest, feeling his ass tightening around the object still invading it, Hannibal’s mouth hot against his jugular vein. A gentle bite against Will’s pounding pulse was the final push, and Will came harder than he’d ever done before, crying out as he felt Hannibal’s motion on his cock slicken more as the hotness of his cum flooded over his hand, pumping out the last of it.

After he’d returned to partial consciousness, he felt Hannibal bring his drenched hand to Will’s mouth. “Clean it,” Hannibal commanded, and Will eagerly complied, licking away the copious amount of his cum off of Hannibal’s fingers. He sucked the digits thrust into his mouth until they were clean.

Hannibal turned Will onto his stomach and then pulled the anal plug out of him, which made Will gasp and feel that terrible emptiness so much more. He told Will to go and clean himself up in the bathroom, and Will obeyed. When he was finished, he saw Hannibal was gone, but Will’s clothes were folded neatly on the bed. He dressed and went downstairs to find Hannibal relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine, a glass poured for Will too. Hannibal motioned for Will to join him.

Sitting next to Hannibal, Will rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He said, “I know I wasn’t ready for you tonight. But I want you, desperately.” 

“Will.” Hannibal said with a strictness in his voice that let it be known it was an admonishment. “You know you will need patience if we are to proceed. Tomorrow, you will be here at 8 o’clock. As I mentioned before, our activities will involve you being restrained for a period of time. In future, there will be many times when I will restrain you, both for my own pleasure and also to discipline you when you are disobedient. There shall come a time, Will, when you err and need to be corrected. I want you to be prepared for that as well as more pleasant encounters. The night following tomorrow you will need to make arrangements to be away from home. You will be staying.”

Will was pleased with that. He knew its meaning.

....

Later that night, after he’d gotten home, tended to the dogs, and finally fell into his bed, Will realized he had been physically and mentally exhausted by Hannibal and of course that’s exactly what he’d intended for Will. As he drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep, Will’s final thought was that he should be very worried about what the next night would bring. But curiously, he was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter in the Hierarchy of Need series. Hoping to write another every other week or so. Thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter, which was my very first ever. You've inspired me to keep going!


End file.
